Disagreements and Discord
by kkkitty25800
Summary: The Winx and Specialists never get along. The always argue and fight until one day they are forced to work together on a mission.


**Author's Note:** **The Winx are in their Season 5 outfits, but they still attend Alfea as students. The specialists also have their Season 5 clothes. Although the Winx have their Harmonix powers, they have defeated only The Trix, Valtor and a few other minor villains. Also, because the Specialists and Winx don't get along, they didn't do much on any of the girl's missions.**

 **The Winx have their Harmonix Transformation and the villain is unknown until further chapters. Also, Nabu is alive and I am calling Aisha; Layla in this**

 **Plot: The Winx and Specialists hate each other and argue all the time. They can't say a single thing without arguing with one another. One day, they are sent on a mission where they are forced to work together. (Also at the start the boys are at Alfea because they had to run an errand for Saladin)**

 **Chapter 1: An Unexpected Meeting**

Flora clutched her books to her chest as she ran down the hallway towards her dorm that she shared with her friends. She was looking down at the ground, thinking about what Headmistress Faragonda had just told her.

"I have to tell the gir-, oof!" Flora bumped into an object. "Oh, I'm sor- "she stopped mid-sentence when she realised who was in front of her.

Helia glared at her as she picked up her books from the ground and stood up. "Watch where you're going. Why do you need to run anyways?! It's not like you have many important things to do," Brandon laughed. Flora opened her mouth to say something but no words came out.

"And why does she have to reply to you!?" a voice cried out. Musa stood, her arms crossed, at the doorway of her dorm, glaring at the boys.

"Uh, cos' we asked. What's wrong with asking?!" Riven retorted.

"Because that's not asking, that's pressuring." Tecna objected, standing in the doorway next to Musa.

"Technically, that's not pressuring, it's just a plain question." Timmy said, "Are you losing some of your IQ points by hanging out with your idiotic friends, oh wait, you never had many to start!" Tecna's face went red with anger.

"Oh you- "

She was cut off by Layla butting in and saying, "Oh really, if she's stupid, then what does that make you? Considering the fact that she's smarter than you. Your IQ is probably less than half of hers!"

"Like yours is any higher!" Nabu scoffed.

"You guys are so annoying. We girls have brains, beauty and talent!" Stella said

"You girls are so self-centered. You think you're so great just cos' you saved the realms a few times but that doesn't make you superior to everyone." Brandon remarked.

"Could everyone just stop fighting and be quiet?!" Bloom yelled.

"Stop acting like you're the leader Bloom, not everything's about you!" Sky complained.

"What! I am trying to stop the argument. And since when do I act like I take charge! That's what you do!" Bloom and Sky glared at each other. All the Winx and Specialists were arguing.

"We're never going to get the mission done with all this disagreement," Flora sighed.

"What?" Helia asked, "Mission? What do you mean?" His voice rose louder and the others stopped their bickering to listen.

Flora froze in embarrassment. "I...um…I was coming to you girls to tell you, that...um…we have to work with the boys on a mission to infiltrate, a place. Headmistress Faragonda told me…before." She mumbled getting quieter and quieter.

"WHAT!?" Riven roared angrily, "I am not working with conceited, brainless pixies!".

"Excuse me! We are FAIRIES, not pixies! Also we don't want to work with you either! You boys are just idiotic morons who think they are so special and heroic, but you guys are just self-centered, arrogant jerks!" Musa spat.

"Technically, morons are already idiots so your statement doesn't make sense." Timmy said smugly.

"Well, Timmy," Tecna said with an annoyed expression, "What Musa said wasn't a statement, it was- ".

"Oh just shut up! We don't care about grammar and stuff like that. I want to know more about this mission." Sky interrupted. Tecna frowned, crossing her arms.

"That's all I know, I wasn't given many de-," Flora said.

"Where is it?" Brandon interjected, annoyed.

"Oh, It's at a warehouse in-" Flora began.

"You don't have to be so rude about it! Just let her finish!" Stella cried.

"Oh, and like you're not interrupting her!"

"You guys are so immature, just let Flora finish what she's saying, unless any of you people know anything else about this mission."

"Like you do!" Nabu scoffed at Layla.

"I never said I did!"

"Well you implied it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Stop arguing like kids and let me FINISH!" Everyone shut up and looked at Flora who was now blushing from raising her voice.

"Look what you did! You guys are so annoying you made sweet Flora shout!" Stella said.

"Yeah right, she's probably just sick of y- "

"I said be quiet!" Flora shouted.

"Stop shouting," Helia complained, "We're right next to you!"

"You know what," Bloom said, "Flora just text the boys the details so we don't have to engage in any more verbal conversation with these idiots."

"That's fine with me!" Sky said.

The Winx turned and walked back into their dorm room while the boys left the girls to go back to Red Fountain.


End file.
